


After the Video

by boy21



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, jaspar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy21/pseuds/boy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Joe, Caspar, and Oli film a video, Caspar gets horny and the three boys have a hot gay orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Video

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: INVOLVES GRAPHIC GAY SMUT. DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.
> 
> For those of you who do, I hope you enjoy! :)

“And I’ll see you next time for another Sugg Sunday Special.” Joe gets up off the bed between Caspar and Oli and shuts off the camera. They are midway through their annual trip to LA.  
“Hey Oli,” says Caspar, “I’m kind of horny. Do you think you could give me a blowjob?”  
“Okay,” says Oli. Caspar unbuttons his tight jeans and pulls down his boxers to reveal his hard eight inch cock. He lies back on Joe’s bed and Oli goes down on him, sticking the entirety of Caspar’s hard cock down his throat. Caspar moans softly.  
Joe wants to get in on the action so he lies down on the other side of Caspar and pulls Caspar’s shirt off. Joe begins rubbing Caspar’s tight body and licking his nipples while rubbing his six-pack.  
Oli, meanwhile, continues sucking Caspar while playing with Caspar’s balls. Caspar is in ecstasy as he moans continually louder and plays with Joe’s hair.  
Oli stops sucking Caspar suddenly and removes his tight jeans and boxers, his six-inch cock popping out.  
“Suck me, Joe,” he says invitingly. Joe obliges, moving from Caspar’s body over to Oli who has lain down next to Caspar on the bed. Joe begins to suck Oli, licking the length of his hard dick and rubbing it up and down.  
“Fuck yes, Joe,” says Oli, leaning his head back on the bed.  
Caspar, meanwhile, has pulled off his jeans and boxers. He goes over to Joe and removes his shirt, rubbing his hands up and down Joe’s back. He unbuttons Joe’s black skinny jeans and pulls down his boxers and goes down on Joe’s seven-incher.  
Oli moans softly as Joe sucks him, and Joe’s loud moans are muffled by Oli’s cock.  
Caspar stops sucking Joe and turns him over so that his perky ass is now facing him. Caspar begins to rim Joe while he continues to suck Oli’s cock.  
Joe stops sucking Oli for a moment and lets out a long moan, saying “Fuck Caspar, don’t stop.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Caspar replies.  
Soon Oli has had enough of Joe sucking him, so Caspar stops rimming Joe so that Oli can fuck him.  
Oli goes to Joe’s bag in the corner of the room and pulls out some lube, applying it to his rock hard cock and Joe’s ass before flipping Joe over on the bed. Joe sticks his legs in the air, exposing his hole and Oli stands at the end of the bed, positioning his cock in front of Joe’s hole.  
Joe lets out a moan of pleasure as Oli enters him and begins to thrust in and out of his hole. Caspar, meanwhile, goes over to Joe and sticks his cock in Joe’s mouth for him to suck while he gets fucked.  
“Suck my huge cock, you little slut,” says Caspar forcefully.  
Oli slowly picks up speed, fucking Joe faster and faster. Both their moans get louder as Oli gets faster, and Caspar moans as well as Joe sucks him.  
“You like that Joe?” Oli asks, and Joe nods in response.  
“Fuck me harder Oli!” Joe yells. Oli slams into Joe and Joe screams in pleasure, but it is muffled by Caspar’s cock down his throat. Oli and Caspar continue to moan louder.  
“Oh, fuck! You’re so tight, Joe!” Oli screams.  
Caspar then decides he wants to do some fucking as well. He picks the discarded bottle of lube up off the ground and applies some to his rock hard cock before standing behind Oli and slowly inserting his head into Oli’s ass.  
“You ready Oli?” Caspar asks.  
“Mmmm fuck yes Caspar, I need you in me now!” Oli replies.  
Caspar thrusts into Oli quickly and he moans even louder than before, still slamming his cock into Joe. Caspar doesn’t even have to move–as Oli goes in and out of Joe, Caspar’s cock slides in and out of his ass. Caspar moans loudly as his he fucks Oli.  
“Harder, Oli!” yells Joe through loud moans.  
“Fuck yes!” screams Caspar in pleasure. All three of them are moaning extremely loudly now.  
Oli slows down suddenly, as he has an idea.  
“Why the fuck did you stop, Oli?!” says Joe in disbelief.  
“Hang on, Joe,” he replies. “I have an idea and I think you’ll like it. Caspar, do you think we can both fit in this tight ass?”  
“Let’s find out,” replies Caspar, grinning. Joe smiles as well, realizing what Oli means.  
Joe gets down on all fours on the bed, sticking his ass up in the air, ready for the other two boys to ravish him. Caspar and Oli position their hard cocks next to each other behind Joe’s hole.  
“I’m ready,” says Joe, excitedly, and Caspar and Oli force both their cocks into Joe’s ass. Joe screams in pain and then in intense pleasure as the two cocks slide into him.  
“Oh, fuck yes!” Joe says. “This is fucking unbelievable!” Caspar and Oli slide out and then back in, slowly but steadily picking up speed as Joe continues moaning loudly. Soon they are both slamming their cocks into Joe’s tight hole simultaneously. The room is filled with loud moaning.  
“Keep going this is amazing!” yells Joe in ecstasy.  
“Aaah! I think I’m going to cum!” screams Oli.  
“Me too, bro!” yells Caspar as they both continue fucking Joe hard. Suddenly, they both scream as they orgasm at the same time and shoot into Joe’s ass. They continue screaming as both their cocks spurt cum into Joe’s hole.  
Oli sighs as he finishes and pulls slowly out of Joe, but Caspar isn’t done yet. He flips Joe over and keeps fucking him when Joe reaches his climax.  
“Get over here, Oli,” Joe yells as he shoots cum into the air. Caspar continues to cum into Joe’s ass as Joe cums onto Oli’s face. When Joe finishes, Caspar pulls out and cum pours out of Joe’s ass. Caspar and Oli collapse on the bed on either side of Joe.  
“Give me an hour, then I’m ready for round two,” Joe says. They all smile.


End file.
